10 Tickets of Kasamatsu Yukio
by altaira verantca
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio tidak pandai menghadapi wanita, semua orang tahu itu. Karena itu, ia diijinkan berkeliaran di arena event selagi 10 pemilik tiket foto bersama mencarinya sepanjang hari. Ini tentang Kasamatsu Yukio dan 10 orang beruntung yang mendapatkan tiket-tiket tersebut. [Alternate Reality]


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**10 Tickets of Kasamatsu Yukio © altaira verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Humor | Romance**

**Main Cast (s) : Kasamatsu Yukio | Susa Yoshinori**

**Words : 4086 words**

**Guidelines : **Ketika serial Kuroko no Basket merupakan _reality _show dengan kisah nyata dan tiap karakternya sama-sama berdarah daging serta bernyawa selayaknya si penulis dan para pembacanya. Ah, tapi adanya _event_ atau segalanya yang menyertai hanyalah fiksi, ya. Saya juga gak tau di Jepang sana udah berapa kali ada _official event_ buat serial ini.

* * *

Ini merupakan _event_ resmi keempat dari Kuroko no Basket, semua pemain diundang dalam acara besar yang dibuat sebagai perayaan atas berakhirnya serial tersebut, sekaligus pengumuman akan adanya serial ekstra di akhir acara nanti—yang hanya sedikit orang tahu soal ini.

Kasamatsu Yukio salah satunya, satu figuran dalam serial tambahan tersebut yang akan dimulai Desember 2014 dan akan tayang tiap 2 bulanan.

Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu merasa dikejar setan seperti serial utamanya yang tiap minggu tayang. Bukan karena syuting kejar tayang, sih. Hanya saja, melihat satu pertandingan dari berbagai sisi itu cukup membuat emosinya teraduk macam semen bangunan. Tidak berbentuk.

Siapa yang memulainya, Kasamatsu tidak tahu. Ia hanya menjalani masa SMA di Kaijou dengan lancar—sebelum insiden di pertandingan preeliminasi Interhigh menggagalkan Kaijou melaju ke pertandingan bergengsi tersebut—sampai seseorang datang menemuinya, dan pelatih Takeuchi, lalu meminta ijin untuk menyertakan Kaijou dalam satu serial _reality show_ Kuroko no Basket.

Hanya karena seorang Kise Ryouta melenggang buana ke dalam daftar murid baru yang diterima oleh karena klub basket merekrutnya, sih. Tapi tidak perlu bawa-bawa tim untuk _reality show_ juga untuk memonitor segala kegiatan tim basketnya, kan?

"Kasamatsu?"

Pemilik nama tersebut berpaling, dan mendapati satu sosok familiar di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua pendek dengan kemeja berwarna hijau lumut yang lengannya digulung hingga mencapai siku.

"Ah, Susa. Apa kabar?"

"Baik," jawab Susa pendek, "kupikir aku salah orang tadi. Susah mengenalimu dengan topi begitu." Ia menunjuk topi warna toska muda yang bertengger manis menutupi rambut hitam pendek milik Kasamatsu yang biasanya rapi tanpa perlu disisir.

"Mereka yang memintaku berpakaian begini," ia mengedikkan bahunya, tak begitu peduli, "mereka bilang biar sama dengan _merchandise_ yang baru keluar hari ini."

"Oh...," Susa mengambil sesuatu dari kantong belanjaannya lalu menyodorkannya kepada sang mantan kapten Kaijou, "ini, ya?"

Kasamatsu mengernyit melihat gantungan kunci di telapak mantan _small forward_ SMA Touou itu, lalu memberinya tatapan heran. Sudah aneh melihat sosoknya dalam bentuk kecil dengan pakaian persis seperti apa yang ia kenakan sekarang, ditambah dengan seorang teman membelinya.

"Ayolah, ini akan jadi koleksi yang bagus kalau dipajang semuanya," kilah Susa setengah tertawa sembari memasukkan kembali gantungan kuncinya ke tas plastik.

"Kau terdengar seperti salah satu penggemar Kise, entah kenapa." Kasamatsu kembali menurunkan topinya dalam-dalam dan langsung berbalik arah ketika sekelompok perempuan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Penggemarmu tidak ada yang begitu, Kasama—"

"Sshh!" Kasamatsu mendelik penuh peringatan, telunjuk menekan bibirnya memberikan sinyal untuk diam kepada Susa. "Jangan sebut namaku kencang-kencang!"

Susa hanya merapatkan bibirnya, menyamakan langkah dengan Kasamatsu yang menyeruak kerumuman sambil terus menunduk seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia heran, sebenarnya. Ia ingat bahwa hari ini seluruh kapten dari serial Kuroko no Basket mendapat satu _mini-event_ selama acara ini berlangsung.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Kise yang membagikan amplop tiket?" tanya Susa, begitu mereka sampai di satu stan makanan dekat panggung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus dekat-dekat dengannya selama acara semacam ini." Kasamatsu begidik sendiri mengingat tiga _event_ sebelumnya dimana ia harus berdiri atau duduk di samping Kise nyaris sepanjang waktu.

Para wanita tidak kunjung berhenti mengelilingi Kise dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa benafas dan nyaris beku berdiri!

"Lalu? Kau kabur dari tanggung jawab?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Segera Kasamatsu menggeleng. Kabur dari tanggung jawab sama sekali bukan gayanya. Dulu mungkin sempat, tapi tidak pernah lagi setelah ditempa begitu hebatnya sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Kaijou. "Khusus _mini-event_ Kaijou, mereka memperbolehkanku pergi kemana saja selama masih berada di dalam gedung."

Susa memesan es serut tadi, dan tengah mengambil gundukan es berwarna merah itu dari penjualnya sembari mendengarkan apa yang Kasamatsu katakan. "Jadi, mereka harus mencarimu di antara lautan manusia ini, menuntaskan tantangan darimu, baru boleh _selfie_ bersama?"

Kasamatsu menggeleng, entah karena es yang dingin menusuk atau sebagai respon dari ucapan Susa. "Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak boleh memberikan tantangan." Jeda ketika ia menyuap kembali es serutnya. "Setelah mereka berhasil menemukanku, aku wajib menemani mereka untuk _selfie_."

"Dalam pose apapun?"

"Apapun."

"Kau pemberani, ya?"

"Ini pilihan yang lebih baik daripada harus diam di samping Kise, Susa."

Tiga amplop berisi _silver_ _ticket_ sudah terpakai—dua untuk Kise sendiri dan satu untuk tim Kaijou. Kise benar-benar mempergunakan kekuasaannya untuk membagikan tiket dalam amplop itu seenak hatinya, mentang-mentang ialah yang memegang semuanya.

Enam _silver ticket_ dan satu _golden ticket_ di tangan Kise. Kasamatsu tidak perlu cemas berlebihan, kan?

.

.

"Kau?"

"Hai, Kasamatsu. Kulihat kau benar-benar menikmati acara ini, ya?"

"_Mini event _-mu sudah selesai, Imayoshi?" tanya Susa, tidak terkejut mendapati kemunculan temannya.

"Sudah, sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sulit juga menemukanmu ya, Kasamatsu. Kupikir akan mudah mengingat seberapa banyak orang yang sedang memenuhi stan Kaijou untuk mendapatkan tiket foto denganmu."

Kasamatsu menghabiskan minumannya sebelum matanya menatap sosok yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya. Mantan kapten tim basket Touou, Imayoshi Shouichi. Lengkap dengan senyuman miringnya dengan mata yang tak lebih dari garis tipis, membuatnya tampak seperti rubah.

"Kaijou masih penuh?" tanya Kasamatsu. Belum ada orang yang menghampirinya dan menyodorkan tiket dari tadi. Entah Kise menahan semua amplop itu atau bagaimana, ia tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja. Meminta Kise untuk menyerahkan satu amplop berisi tiket _selfie_ denganmu. Kau seharusnya melihat berapa jumlah wanita disana, Kasamatsu." jawab Imayoshi setengah geli.

"Kuharap ia tidak memberikan amplop-amplop itu kepada orang-orang yang..merepotkan." Kasamatsu menghela nafas dalam, kembali bersandar di dinding yang berlapis satu poster raksasa dari lambang sekolah SMP Teikou.

"Aku bukan orang yang merepotkan, kan?"

Kasamatsu diam sejenak, seolah menimbang. Merepotkan itu relatif untuk seorang Imayoshi, tergantung kondisi. "Tidak juga," jawab Kasamatsu, akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu Kise tidak salah memberikan ini padaku," balas Imayoshi sembari mengacungkan selembar tiket berwarna silver ke hadapan Kasamatsu. "Aku tidak merepotkan, kan?"

Kerut dalam segera muncul di tengah dahi Kasamatsu, sama sekali tidak suka dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kise sebenarnya, memberikan satu amplop kepada kapten tim lain, yang jelas-jelas memiliki _ mini-event-_nya sendiri.

Menyertakan seorang peserta _mini-event_ ke _mini-event_ lainnya. Tidak lucu bagi Kasamatsu.

"Maumu apa, Imayoshi?" Suara Kasamatsu memang tajam, tapi kesalnya jauh lebih kentara daripada apapun.

"_Selfie_, tentu saja. Itu hadiahnya, kan?"

"Aku tidak paham kenapa kau menemukan kesenangan dalam hal macam ini."

"Ada kebanggaan tersendiri setelah memenangkan sesuatu, kau tahu?" Imayoshi mengambil ponselnya, mengaturnya hingga kamera depannya aktif, sebelum ia melangkah ke samping Kasamatsu.

Merangkul pundaknya dalam satu peluk penuh keakraban. "Lihat ke kamera, Kasamatsu. Berikan aku senyum terlebarmu dalam hitungan satu... dua... ti—."

Satu foto tersimpan aman di ponsel Imayoshi, yang hanya mengundang tawa kecil dari Susa yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan dua orang di hadapannya, juga foto yang Imayoshi tunjukkan. Tampak jelas kerut dalam yang khas di dahi Kasamatsu, juga bibirnya yang setengah cemberut. Kontras dengan Imayoshi dengan kebanggaan culas di wajahnya.

"Imayoshi?" panggil Kasamatsu saat tengah melihat foto yang baru saja diambil, yang ternyata tidak hanya satu.

"Hm?"

"Ponimu tidak mengganggu saat permainan memangnya?"

Imayoshi mendongak, melihat jumput rambutnya yang memang sudah dari dulu panjang, dan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu.

"Lebih bagus kalau pendek, menurutku," ucap Kasamatsu singkat. Bagus karena tidak menghalangi pandanganmu ketika ada lawan dari arah samping.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau _selfie_ hari itu merupakan foto terakhir Imayoshi dengan poni yang panjangnya nyaris mencapai mata. Ah, hanya Susa mungkin, yang hanya tertawa ketika Imayoshi datang ke rumahnya untuk memberi tahu hasil ujian masuk universitasnya—satu universitas dengan Kasamatsu.

Imayoshi Shouichi dengan potongan rambut baru. Poni lebih pendek dan potongan lebih rapi.

.

.

Enam lagi, pikir Kasamatsu. Setelah Imayoshi, entah siapa yang akan muncul di hadapannya untuk me—

"—PAI! SENPAI! SENPAAII!" satu tubrukan keras diikuti dengan pelukan erat di punggungnya. Cukup erat untuk membuatnya diam, namun bukan itu yang membuat keringat dingin perlahan merayapi tengkuk Kasamatsu.

"Aku menemukanmu, Senpai! Akhirnya!" lagi, pelukannya mengerat. Suaranya tidak senyaring tadi memang, tapi tetap saja nyaring.

"Hei, kau bisa membuat Kasamatsu sesak nafas kalau memeluknya seerat itu, Nona." Susa, tanpa bisa menahan heran di wajahnya, memberi tahu gadis tak dikenal yang tampak sangat menikmati punggung bidang Kasamatsu di tengah pelukannya.

"Oh! Maaf! Akan kulonggarkan!" ucap gadis berambut hitam ikal tersebut, tak benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. Masih menempel malah kalau mau dibilang.

Kasamatsu yang dipeluk, dengan tiba-tiba serta erat yang luar biasa, masih diam dalam bingungnya, juga groginya. Ia mungkin akan langsung menendang orang itu kalau Kise, tapi ini bukan Kise. Terlebih lagi, ini bahkan bukan seorang laki-laki.

"N-Nona—maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau begini caranya." Suaranya pelan, terlalu pelan untuk bisa didengar. Kepalanya bahkan menunduk lebih dalam lagi, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dalam keadaan yang tengah menghimpitnya.

Susa mendengarnya, namun ia hanya menunduk dan berbisik kepada Kasamatsu. "Suaramu terlalu kecil, ia tidak akan dengar, Kasamatsu."

"Bisakah kau membantuku dalam hal ini?" senyum putus asa tersungging di wajah Kasamatsu yang perlahan memucat.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa sebenarnya. Tapi akan ku—"

"Senpai, kau bicara apa?" tanya gadis itu, tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Kasamatsu. Menatap langsung wajah mantan kapten Kaijou dengan jarang kurang dari tigapuluh sentimeter.

"H-hei!" rona merah segera saja menyebar dari leher Kasamatsu, perlahan menjalar ke kedua telingannya. "Kau mengagetkanku," gumamnya pelan, wajahnya beralih ke sepatu Susa yang tampak lebih menarik dibandingkan oksigen sekalipun.

"Itu karena senpai tak kunjung menoleh saat kupanggil," gadis itu bicara, namun sama sekali tidak memundurkan wajahnya dari jarak yang sudah terlalu dekat bagi Kasamatsu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau yang kau maksud adalah...aku." Kali ini, Kasamatsu mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Eh... Tapi satu-satunya senpai hanya Kasamatsu-senpai, bukan? Jadi, kalau kubilang 'senpai', tentu hanya Kasamatsu-senpai!" Gadis itu tersenyum, seolah bangga dengan hasil pemikirannya sendiri.

Diam beberapa detik sampai, akhirnya, Susa menanyakan satu hal yang paling mungkin ditanyakan saat ini.

"Kau memiliki tiket untuk _mini-event_ Kaijou, Nona?"

"Bukan 'nona', aku punya nama, Susa-_san_," jawabnya bersemangat, namun segera perhatiannya berpindah kepada Kasamatsu lagi. "Tadaaa! Lihat, Senpai! Aku boleh _selfie_ denganmu sekarang!" ujarnya dengan bangga menunjukkan selembar tiket berwarna perak di tangannya.

Kalau Kasamatsu tidak ingat terikat kontrak dengan acara ini, mungkin ia sudah akan mundur berpuluh langkah dari tempatnya, lalu meminta penjelasan dari Kise akan standarnya dalam membagikan tiket terbatas itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." terdengar pasrah memang, namun hanya itu yang bisa Kasamatsu lakukan, bukan? Keengganannya untuk berbincang dengan kaum hawa pun harus ia telan dalam-dalam untuk ini. Selain itu, ia tak mau bertahan lebih lama di tempatnya sekarang. Terima kasih kepada nona di hadapannya, semua mata menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi setelah jati dirinya ketahuan. Percuma saja ia pakai topi sekarang.

"Akhirnya bisa benar-benar foto bersama senpai," nona itu mengambil ponselnya, dan bersiap dengan pengaturan kamera depannya, "sampai di rumah akan kupajang di meja dan akan kubilang ke semua orang kalau aku pacaran dengan Senpai."

Apa yang Kasamatsu dengar cukup membuatnya diam membeku di tempat. Tidak salah dengan? Pacaran?

"K-kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu, nona,' gerutunya, lagi-lagi suaranya pelan.

"Namaku bukan 'nona', Senpai," kilahnya, kali ini sambil memosisikan ponselnya sejauh mungkin dari wajahnya, "Senpai, mendekatlah sedikit kau tidak masuk ke kameraku," lanjutnya, terlalu bersemangat dengan rona yang sendirinya sudah menodai pipinya.

Kasamatsu ragu sebenarnya, namun satu tepukan di pundak dari Susa membuatnya ia menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, beserta segala keraguannya. Pelan, ia melangkah mendekat. Tidak terlalu dekat namun cukup untuk menampilkan wajahnya di layar.

"Begini cukup, kan?" tanya Kasamatsu, melirik ke gadis sebelahnya seolah meminta satu persetujuan. Ia tidak yakin sebenarnya, selama ini ia tidak pernah ber-_selfie_ bersama seorang wanita.

Gadis itu menimbang beberapa saat lalu melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kasamatsu. "Sedikit lebih dekat lagi, Senpai. Aku berhasil meyakinkan Kise untuk mendapatkan tiket berharga ini, kalau terlalu jauh hasilnya tidak akan bagus, kan?"

Entah apa yang Kise pikirkan ketika memberikan satu amplop kepada gadis ini, Kasamatsu tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia kembali menelan kegugupannya dan melangkah lebih lebih. Cukup dekat sampai sepatu mereka bersentuhan, berikut lengannya yang menahan pundak gadis yang memang lebih pendek jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Senpai, senyum yang lebar," ujar gadis itu, dengan senyum sumringah yang sudah sejak tadi terpasang di wajahnya. Hanya perlu satu anggukan singkat dari Kasamatsu untuk senyum sumringah gadis itu mengembang lagi menjadi satu tawa singkat sebelum kembali menjadi satu curva manis saat penghitung mundur mulai berjalan.

Polos kalau Kasamatsu menyangka gadis itu akan puas hanya dengan satu kali foto. Faktanya, ia harus berfoto sepuluh kali lebih, bahkan gadis itu tidak sungkan meminta Susa memotokan mereka berdua—dengan lengan Kasamatsu yang diapit erat oleh gadis tersebut.

"Senpaai~ Terima kasih sudah mau foto bersama denganku~ Lain kali aku tidak hanya akan minta foto, ya!" ujar gadis itu, jelas-jelas bahagia melihat hasil foto di ponselnya sekarang.

"Kau mau meminta apalagi memangnya?" Kasamatsu bertanya, lelah sejak tadi diminta berganti pose berkali-kali.

"Peluk, dong!" jawabnya lugas, seolah sudah terpatri di lidahnya.

"Itu tidak boleh, Nona!"

"Sudah kubilang namaku bukan 'nona', Senpai. Aku punya nama dan seharusnya senpai mengingat namaku baik-baik," gadis itu menghela nafas singkat, sembari meraih tangan senpai dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kenalkan aku, Senpai. Namaku Kiki. Kau tidak boleh melupakan nama calon istrimu sendiri, kan?"

Apapun, Kasamatsu yakin dingin telapaknya yang sudah seperti es itu pasti diketahui oleh gadis yang mengaku bernama Kiki itu. Ia yakin.

.

.

"Kise-_kun_ memberiku dua, Kasamatsu -_san_," ujar Kuroko, menunjukkan dua lembar tiket perak kepada Kasamatsu—yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu area panitia, satu botol air mineral kosong tergeletak di meja depannya, beserta topi yang ia tanggalkan sejak tadi.

"Kau memintanya?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Kuroko, menggeleng singkat. "Ia bilang, ia butuh alasan untuk menghabiskan tiket di tangannya tanpa membuatmu murka. Akhirnya ia memberikan dua untukku."

Tatapan Kasamatsu nyaris menyelidik, menatap Kuroko sejenak lalu mengedikkan bahunya ringan. "Terserah kau saja, lah." Kasamatsu bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Kuroko, menunggu pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya seperti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ponselmu?" tanyanya, menyadari bahwa Kuroko tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan _selfie_ bersamanya. Bukannya ia ingin melakukannya juga, sih, hanya saja itulah yang tertera di tiket yang baru saja ia sobek.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa memotret dengan Nigou di tanganku, Kasamatsu-_san_," jawab Kuroko, ada permintaan maaf dalam nada suaranya.

Kasamatsu tidak menyadari keberadaan anjing itu kalau Kuroko tidak menyebutnya. Namun perhatiannya segera tertuju pada sosok _husky_ yang terlelap di dalam dekapan pemiliknya.

"Tidak berat kau membawa-bawa anjing itu? Taruh saja di panitia dan mereka akan menjaganya, aku yakin."

Kuroko menggeleng atas saran tersebut, dan mengusap kepala anjing itu lembut. "Banyak orang yang juga menanyakan keberadaan Nigou, mungkin popularitasnya sudah melebihku." Entah itu canda atau bukan, Kasamatsu tidak bisa membedakan intonasi suara dari pemain bernomor punggung 11 dari Seirin tersebut.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau akan mempergunakan tiketmu?"

Kuroko menatap Kasamatsu, lalu menyodorkan Nigou kepadanya.

"Tolong gendong Nigou selama beberapa saat, Kasamatsu-_san_," pinta Kuroko, ada anggukan hormat yang meenyertai permintaannya.

Kasamatsu diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mengambil Nigou ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat, itu yang pertama kali ia pikirkan, dan lembut sekali bulu-bulunya. Pantas saja banyak yang senang memperebutkan Nigou ketika mereka berkumpul, ternyata memang sangat enak dipeluk. Tanpa sadar ia menatap anjing di tangannya seolah baru saja mendapat hadiah natal.

"Kasamatsu-_san_ perlu kupinjami Nigou selama acara ini?" tanya Kuroko, yang kini sudah siap dengan ponsel yang aktif kamera depannya, terarah ke mereka.

"Tidak perlu, sebentar begini saja sudah cukup," Kasamatsu mengikuti arah tatapan Kuroko ke satu titik hitam di sebelah atas layar, titik yang merupakan kamera depan dari ponsel tersebut.

"Dia tidak akan buang air kecil di pelukanmu, Kasamatsu-_san_." Kuroko menekan tombolnya beberapa kali untuk mengambil foto, tak lupa menyertakan Nigou dalam kotak imajinya.

"Yah, aku yakin dia tidak akan begitu. Oh, ia terbangun, Kuroko," kata Kasamatsu menyadari pergerakan di pelukannya, geliat tidak nyaman dari anjing yang baru beberapa menit di tangannya.

"Ah, dia memang sudah tidur cukup lama," jawab Kuroko, "kau tidak keberatan kalau aku pergi mencari Kagami-_kun_ sebentar, Kasamatsu-_san_? Aku ingin memakai tiket keduaku untuk foto bertiga."

Nigou menggonggong bersahabat kepada Kasamatsu, memberikan satu jilatan kecil di dagu tajam milik pemuda bermata abu baja itu.

"Sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Pergilah dulu, biar aku yang menjaga Nigou sementara."

"Kalau begitu, maaf merepotkanmu sejenak, Kasamatsu _-san_," ucap Kuroko sebelum membungkuk lalu berbalik kembali ke arah kerumuman untuk mencari rekan satu timnya.

Kasamatsu duduk kembali di satu bangku, bermain dengan Nigou yang duduk manis di pangkuannya. Mungkin sejuk pendingin ruangan yang membuatnya tenang, atau gonggong ramah dan jilat bersahabat dari Nigou yang membuatnya nyaman, Kasamatsu terlelap di kursinya tak lama kemudian. Bahkan ketika Kuroko sudah kembali bersama Kagami.

"Jangan dibangunkan, Kagami-_kun_," ujar Kuroko, mengendap hingga ia berjongkok di samping bangku Kasamatsu. "Berjongkoklah di sana dan ambil foto kita berempat dengan baik."

Tiket kedua Kuroko ia gunakan untuk banyak _selfie_ bersama Kasamatsu dan Nigou yang tengah terlelap, dan Kagami yang berulang kali harus mengubah ekspresi wajahnya demi memberikan foto yang memuaskan untuk standar Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko, untuk apa kau memotret foto Kasamatsu sendirian yang sedang tidur?"

Kuroko menatap foto terakhir di ponselnya dengan puas. Kasamatsu tengah terlelap bersama dengan Nigou yang beristirahat di dadanya.

"Untuk menaklukkan hewan buas, Kagami-_kun_," jawabnya singkat, sebelum mengambil Nigou dari pelukan Kasamatsu dan meninggalkan pemuda itu terlelap dalam tidur singkatnya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kasamatsu tidur cukup lama dan cukup dalam sampai ia tidak menyadari Takao dan Midorima datang menghampirinya, dan menghabiskan dua menit untuk membangunkannya.

Midorima punya satu tiket dari Kise, dan ia tidak membutuhkan _selfie _dengan Kasamatsu.

Ia hanya menyobek tiketnya, menyelipkan lembarannya ke saku Kasamatsu bersama dengan sebuah notes kecil, lalu mengambil topi warna toska muda yang tergeletak terlupakan di meja panitia.

Nanti, ketika Kasamatsu bangun, ia akan mendapati tulisan Midorima di kertas yang terselip di sakunya sebagai berikut :

_Topi warna toska muda adalah benda keberuntunganku besok. Awalnya aku hanya ingin memotonya, tapi karena kau tidur, kuputuskan bahwa kau tidak membutuhkannya._

—_Midorima Shintarou._

.

.

.

Kurang dua, dan ini dua jam setengah sebelum _event_ berakhir. Sudah waktunya ia kembali ke stan Kaijou kalau begini caranya. Perjanjiannya, ia hanya boleh berkeliaran sampai dua jam sebelum _event_ berakhir, dan Kise akan mengumumkan kepada khalayak kalau ia sudah kembali, siap menerima ajakan foto dari dua pemilik tiket lainnya.

Ia sendiri kali ini, Susa sudah kembali ke stan Touou sejak tadi, karena Wakamatsu mencarinya untuk penampilan Touou di panggung utama. Giliran Kaijou nanti, sebelum Seirin yang menjadi bintang utama _event_ kali ini.

"Kembali ke asalmu, Kasamatsu?" suara sehalus sutra itu menghentikan langkah Kasamatsu. Suara semacam itu hanya ada sedikit, tidak sulit untuk mengenalinya.

"Akashi," ujarnya, "Rakuzan sudah selesai?"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas kami yang menjadi pembukaan hari ini, Kasamatsu," jawab Akashi, menyamakan langkah dengan Kasamatsu tanpa perlu bertanya kemana tiap derap itu akan membawanya.

"Penggemarmu gila seperti biasa, ya. Untung saja gedung ini tidak roboh."

"Gedung ini dipilih karena ia tidak akan roboh meski para pengunjung melakukan perayaan menggunakan kembang api, 'kan?"

Kasamatsu mendengus; dengusan penuh tawa. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bercanda, Akashi."

"Senang kalau bisa menghiburmu meski sedikit." Tawa kecil penuh santun menimpali kalimatnya begitu usai. "Sudah selesai dengan _mini-event _-mu?"

Kasamatsu menggeleng singkat. "Kurang dua tiket, delapan lainnya _silver_. Kau sendiri?"

"Telah usai sejak tadi. Aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku dengan mengitari tempat acara tanpa arah, sepertimu."

"Entah kenapa aku tidak mau bicara tentang itu denganmu, Akashi."

"Meski aku yang memegang _golden ticket_?"

Langkah Kasamatsu berhenti seketika, tatapannya menajam ke kedua bola mata merah Akashi, penuh peringatan. "Jangan katakan."

Akashi tersenyum, lalu menunjukkan selembar tiket berwarna emas di tangannya. Ada lambang sekolah Kaijou di sudut kanannya, tanda tiket yang dikeluarkan untuk _mini-event_ Kaijou hari itu.

"Kau gila, Akashi," gumam Kasamatsu, tanpa sadar menepuk dahinya sendiri, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dari tatapan penuh kemenangan dari Akashi.

Dari setiap orang yang menginginkan tiketnya, kenapa Akashi yang memiliki _golden ticket_?

Kenapa Kise memberikan amplop kepada orang ini?!

"Aku punya satu kesempatan untuk mengajakmu makam malam, Kasamatsu. Kau tidak boleh menolak."

Lagi, Kasamatsu merutuk keberuntungannya. Merutuk Kise lebih banyak daripada keberuntungannya malah. Merutuk apapun yang bisa ia rutuk saat ini, meski tidak terucap di bibirnya.

"Setelah Imayoshi, Kuroko, Midorima, sekarang Akashi. Dunia pasti ingin bercanda denganku," gerutu Kasamatsu terus berlanjut seiiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati stan Kaijou.

"Tidak sopan memasang wajah masam seperti itu, Kasamatsu." Langkah Akashi tetap, tidak menjadi lebih cepat, namun cukup untuk terus menjaga jarak dengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau pikir aku punya alasan untuk senang dengan tiket itu di tanganmu?" Kasamatsu nyaris berteriak, tak peduli bahwa ia berada di samping stan Kaijou dan segerombolan orang mulai menyadari keberadaannya—dan Akashi.

"KISE!" gelegar amarah Kasamatsu menyeruak begitu kakinya menginjak panggung kecil tempat seluruh tim dan atribut Kaijou dipajang, "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" Kasamatsu langsung menarik kerah kemeja Kise dan menghujamkan tatapan penuh murka ke bola mata berwarna madu itu.

Tidak perlu dibayangkan bagaimana teriakan histeris penuh elasi dari para wanita yang membahana di stan Kaijou saat itu. _Fanservice_, pikir mereka, tidak tahu kalau apa yang terjadi sama sekali tidak direncanakan.

"Ahahaha...s-senpai, itu karena Akashicchi yang meminta tiketnya dan...," Kise memutar otak, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. "Akashicchi bukan orang yang merepotkan, 'kan?"

"Tidak baik menyalahkan Kise yang sudah melakukan tugasnya seperti apa yang kau pinta, Kasamatsu," suara Akashi mengalihkan perhatian Kasamatsu memang, namun membawa kerut di dahinya makin dalam.

"Ini lebih baik dibandingkan makan malam dengan seorang perempuan tak dikenal yang membuatmu tak berkutik sepanjang malam, bukan?" lanjut Akashi. Kemenangan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan tiap vokalnya, juga percaya diri dan keyakinan.

Rona kembali menjalari leher Kasamatsu. Mendengar satu kelemahan terbesarnya dari pemuda berambut merah ini entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tersindir habis-habisan. Masalahnya, apa yang Akashi katakan itu benar adanya.

"Katakan kepadaku, Kise. Siapa yang mendapatkan tiket kesepuluh," ancaman yang terpantul di kilat mata Kasamatsu cukup membuat keringat dingin mengalir perlahan di punggung Kise.

"Tiket terakhir... kuberikan kepa—"

"Aku, Senpai."

Kalau tadi stan Kaijou penuh dengan gegap gempita dari mereka yang menggemari hubungan Kise dan Kasamatsu, kali ini semuanya diam melihat sosok lain yang muncul dari sisi stan lain, membawa selembar tiket warna perak di tangannya.

Aomine Daiki.

.

"Kupikir aku bisa memakai waktuku selagi Touou berada di panggung utama, Aomine." Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang tersungging begitu saja di bibirnya, merasa terhibur dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba _ace_ Touou.

"Aku bisa melihatmu dari jauh, Akashi," desis Aomine, berjalan melewati Akashi tanpa alpa membalas tatapan merah itu dengan birunya yang mendingin.

"Kau kalah dalam permainan ini, aku yang mendapatkan tiket emasnya," Akashi membalasnya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman yang menguar dari tiap pori tubuh Aomine.

Aomine mendengus, tidak mengindahkan ucapan Akashi. Langkahnya baru berhenti ketika ia berdiri di belakang Kasamatsu, ketika tangannya meraih pundak seniornya dan menariknya hingga tubuh Kasamatsu berputar.

Hanya untuk kemudian terperangkap dalam pelukan erat Aomine.

Cukup untuk membuat satu gedung acara senyap seketika, lalu disusul dengan banyak kilatan lampu kilat atau lampu merah berkedip tanda rekaman berjalan, juga teriakan protes atau bersemangat dari para pengunjung hari itu.

"Ia sudah menolakmu sejak dua bulan lalu, Akashi. Tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau kau tidak bisa menang dalam permainan ini denganku?"

"Aku belum menyerah, Aomine. Hanya itu." Akashi melangkah mendekati Kasamatsu, hanya untuk meraih tangan putih berkapal milik pebasket itu dan mengecup jarinya sekilas.

"Akashi!" teriakan Aomine hanya ditimpali dengan senyum tipis khas milik pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik, dan meninggalkan stan Kaijou.

"Aku masih berhak atas satu makan malam denganmu, Kasamatsu. Kuharap kau menerima undanganku kelak, dan menghadirinya. Sampai nanti, Kasamatsu-_san_."

Semua orang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya, meski Akashi sudah kembali ke stan Rakuzan—hanya untuk dibombardir pertanyaan demi pertanyaan oleh Mibuchi—namun Aomine masih berdiri di stan Kaijou.

Dengan Kasamatsu yang seluruh wajah dan lehernya telah merah merona, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dalam lapang dari dada Aomine.

"Yukio," panggil Aomine, terlalu menyukai bagaimana nama kecil itu bergulir di lidahnya, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan lokasi dimana ia berada sekarang, atau berbagai bunyi kamera dan lampu kilat, atau kedip semua perekam video.

Aomine Daiki bukan tipe yang peduli dengan hal remeh temeh semacam itu.

Kasamatsu masih menunduk, mengalihkan tatapannya kemana pun asal bukan wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bisa menghadapi Akashi sendiri, tak perlu Aomine yang menolongnya dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak perlu dengan segala perhatian yang ia terima dari seluruh penjuru arena.

Tidak, ini akan jadi konsumsi publik dunia mengingat bagaimana mengerikannya twitter, facebook, niconico, dan youtube.

"Kau sebenarnya masih ingin kupel—aww!" tawaran Aomine segera terputus begitu satu tendangan mendarat di tulang keringnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kasamatsu yang menjadi pelakunya.

"Kau. Kembali. Ke. Stanmu. Aomine." Ucapannya penuh penekanan, meski sama sekali tidak terasa serius karena wajah Kasamatsu yang tampak merona saat ini.

Aomine menatap Kasamatsu, lalu membungkuk singkat untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Kasamatsu yang bergetar—dan langsung bergegas turun dari stan Kaijou untuk segera kembali ke stannya sendiri, menembus para pengunjung yang tengah berteriak histeris penuh berbagai emosi yang tak bisa lagi dibaca.

"Jangan pulang tanpaku, senpai! Kau tidak akan mau diculik Akashi untuk kedua kalinya, kan?"

Kasamatsu mengusap bibirnya cepat, seolah berusaha menghapus jejak bibir Aomine disana. Namun tentu saja rona wajahnya menetap, bahkan bertambah merah kalau memang masih bisa. Ia bahkan tidak berontak atau bertanya ketika Kobori dan Moriyama menariknya mundur, takut kalau-kalau para pengunjung menggila dan menarik Kasamatsu dari atas area stan, ke belakang.

"Kasamatsu, kini aku paham kenapa kau begitu susah kalau harus berhadapan dengan para wanita...," gumam Moriyama, yang hanya berbalas dengan batuk cepat dari Kasamatsu karena tersedak air minumnya.

Kalau bukan karena kejadian tadi, hubungannya dengan Aomine sama sekali tidak perlu menjadi konsumsi orang-orang, kan?

* * *

**A/N : **This story supposed to be general-themed but I couldn't help taking a kiss from my lovely captain's lips. Thank you for reading! I love Senpai too hard and shamelessly put myself in the deep pit of Kasamatsu no Harem! Hahaha! Also, the girl in this story (Kiki) is my friend—that jiyulie on twitter. We're a mutual rival to be Senpai's bride. /winks

Okay! Thank you for the reading this love confession for Senpai no Harem of mine~ Comments would be lovely! /winks


End file.
